


Clueless

by Stardust_66



Series: Centre-back and Scouser lad - 466 ficlets [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/Stardust_66
Summary: There's something going on between Liverpool's centre-half and right back, but Sadio Mane cannot quite put his finger on it.
Relationships: Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk
Series: Centre-back and Scouser lad - 466 ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640728
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Sadio Mane is too pure for this world. xD 
> 
> Another fluffy virgiltrent/466 ficlet without much of a plot. Enjoy!
> 
> (Minor edits made on April 10)

Mane stayed late today. Training extra to try to maintain his form after recovering from injury. It was dark outside when he walked back towards the dressing room, the corridor seemingly empty. He heard voices coming from inside as he walked closer. One of them was unmistakably Trent, whose accent he still had some trouble understanding. The other was clearer and deeper.

A thump, like someone was punching the bench.

"Hey, hey...Take it easy, Trent."

"I can't! I was shite in Madrid. You were there, you saw how awful I was!"

"You had a bad day. Happens to the best of us."

"No point finding excuses. I wasted all those corners!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll try harder. We'll get them when we're back at Anfield."

"Of course we will-"

The voices are a bit muffled now, will some additional noises from fabric, and footsteps quickly shifting about.

By now Sadio was at the door, and he hesitated. He might have heard grunts and limbs bumping on lockers - are they having a fight?

"Umm......Ahh...Not here, Virg! Are you mad?"

"Shhhh......"

A pause, then there was a quiet, but sustained, moan. And a soothing voice just above a whisper.

"It's alright. It'll help you relax."

From the sounds of it, Sadio supposes Virgil is giving Trent a massage, to help relax his muscles. He did look tense and nervous when they played Atletico, and flying internationally is always tiring. Sadio thought about how many fouls there were in that game, and decided to go practice his penalty kicks some more.

After he had sufficiently exhausted himself (and it was getting chilly on the training grounds), Sadio walked back to the dressing room once again. Virgil and Trent were just heading out when he turned the corner in the corridor. They were walking really close to each other, their shoulders touching.

Sadio blinked when their eyes met. His curiosity must've shown, because Trent smiled bashfully, then tried to hide his blushing face behind Virgil's huge frame, all the while attempting to walk faster. His arms were clinging to Virgil's arm.

But Virgil was looking smug and slowed down deliberately as they passed Sadio, dragging Trent behind him.

"The Main Man! Working extra hard today, yeah?" Virgil said, as his free arm made a waving motion towards Sadio.

Sadio nodded shyly and smiled. Trent seemed eager to get out of here, so he let them go. As he started to change, he could still hear their voices echoing in the empty corridor: Trent speaking quickly in an accusing tone, too quickly for Sadio to understand, Virgil answering with his hearty laugh.

The next morning, Sadio noticed Trent wincing durill drills. Having just recovered to play the Atletico game after a pesky injury himself, Sadio was sympathetic. Trent and him were never that close - he really couldn't argue when Mo said 'Sadio is always alone.' on camera. But he loves the team and his teammates, and wants to be a good friend, wants to help.

So during the next water break, he walked over to the defenders' circle and asked if Trent was ok.

"If you are injured, Trent, you should tell physio, or the trainers. They'll help you."

The young right back was caught off-guard by this suggestion, and looked very uncomfortable for a brief moment. Was the injury that bad?

But then Trent just looked away, cleared his throat and simply said "It's nothing. Thanks mate."

Virgil, who was talking to Gini a few steps away, looked over with a smirk. Sadio saw Trent glaring back at Virgil, fire in his eyes. Maybe they did have a fight last night?

Now Sadio was quite confused. He decided he should ask someone else about these two. He thought about his choices, and proceeded one-by-one.

He first went to his best friend and mentee, Naby Keita. After describing the situation in French during lunch, he waited as Naby seemed to think it over. But Naby's response didn't seem to answer his questions at all:

"I can see why. Dutch guys, they have this...Je ne sais quoi. "

Yes, objectively speaking, Virgil is very attractive. But what's that got to do with anything?

Next, Sadio found a moment to talk to Virgil's best mate and fellow Dutchman, Gini. Neither of them were very talkative in English. So after explaining what he saw, Sadio was not too surprised when Gini just smiled in his usual friendly manner, and patted him on the back with a little too much force.

So that only leaves him witht the final option, Trent's best mate Robbo, who is almost as hard for Sadio to understand as Trent.

Robbo raised his eyebrows in suspicion when Sadio told him he had something to tell him. But after hearing him out, Robbo's eyes lit up.

"Awww, our boy, baby Trent...He's all grown up now!!"

Robbo proceeded to wipe away imaginary tears, spun around and out of his seat quickly, abandoning Sadio. "Even Sadio, the purest of us all, has begun to take notice! Hendo, you've got to hear this!"

Sadio thought about it a bit more in his seat. And it seemed no one was particularly concerned about the potential for trouble between their best centre-half and right-back combo. So he decided to drop it and focus on preparing for their next game instead.

After training (and extra training) that evening, Sadio saw Virgil wrapping Trent in a side hug, as they strolled back towards the building. Their outlines were illuminated by the sunset. They seemed happy.

Sadio is happy when seeing his teammates happy. After all, out of all the places in the world he has played in, this team is the best and most loving family he's got.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life!  
> Hoping if I keep writing these ficlets they'll start to get better 😅
> 
> Also started writing a longer AU but really not happy with it rn. Maybe I can fix it before the next UCL game...


End file.
